Steve Gets the Sniffles
'''Steve Gets the Sniffles '''is a 78th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Goes To The Doctor, ". Plot Sean Abel has the big bad case of the sneezes, Barney was help make Sean Abel feel better. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kristen * Stephen * Jeff *Jill *Curtis *Danny *Chip *Emily *Hannah *Linda *Keesha *Robert *Kami *Mario *Kelly *Claire *Sean Abel *Lillian *Jean-Claude *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day # Why? # Oh, How I Love Trees # The Sneezing Song (tune: Polly Wolly Doodle) # Snackin' On Healthy Food # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # Growing # I Used to Be Afraid # # I Had a Little Rooster # Laugh with Me # Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way # It Might Hurt A Little Bit, But It's Gonna Help A Whole Lot # Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # We Found Be # I Love You Trivia * Kristen wears the same clothes from Barney's Adventure Bus. And a hairstyle. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from E-I-E-I-O. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Chip wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Sweet As Honey. And a ponytail hair. * Hannah wears the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. And a little long hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. * Kim wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Once a Pond a Time. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day, Good Night. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a two hairstyles. * Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. * Kami wears the same clothes from A Little Big Day. And a long hair. * Mario wears the same clothes from On Again, Off Again. And a short hair. * * * * * * Sean Abel wears the same green shirt and blue shorts. And a short hair. * Lillian wears the same clothes while Kathy wore in "Home Sweet Homes". And a pony tail. * Jean-Claude wears the same white shirt and the navy blue vest. And a short hair. * When the Barney say "Whoa!" the big high jump comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". (saying You got someone's get the big cases of the Sniffles Sean Abel) * When the Sean Abel say "Barney!". the sound clip is taken from "Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy". * When the kids say "Barney!" after Barney and Sean Abel are here, the sound clip is taken from "Hop To It!". (Barney can never stuck) Happy Days/home video * When the Barney say "Oh Hi Everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Let's Go for a Ride!". * During "I Love You" Jeff, Jill, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Robert, Curtis, Keesha and Kami are in Barney's right, while Emily, Hannah, Kelly, Stephen, Kim, Linda, Mario, Chip, Danny and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. Kristen and Claire at the chair. * It is revealed in this episode that Sean Abel is allergic to pollen. * The fruit and vegetable costumes are the same ones used in Barney's Sense-Sational Day * At the end of the barney doll with the animals and a stetheseope. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "You Can Be Anything". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Home to Me!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Good Job!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Come on Over to Barney's House". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Beach Party". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". Category:Barney and Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation‏ Category:Barney & Friends